muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MackAttack92
An old friend Hey, Wattamack4. Remember me from YouTube? :Why of course. ;) I already knew you had a Muppet wiki account since I've seen a couple edits with your username, but it's good to see you on this site. :) Wattamack4 19:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Alex From Morty340: Good to see you here, too. :) I have a Windows Vista, and since I have new files, I believe I'll be needing the videos you sent me some time ago. Only this time, you can send me the downloaded versions of the high quality ones courtesy of the SesameStreet YouTube account. Pipes and Boxes Hey, Alex, I tried to fix Sesame Street song covers, but I can't see where you did anything wrong, and it looks messed up to me, too. Wikia has been having some other problems today, so this might be part of that, or it could be something else. Anyway, I'll tell Danny about it. -- Ken (talk) 05:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :It looks as though Danny fixed the guide, so it shouldn't be a problem now. But thanks for helping out anyway. Wattamack4 20:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex 's Hey Alex, please don't revert edits when people correct links. having the 's outside of the link is fine, but it is easily fixed and I always try and correct them when I see them. Thanks. -- Nate (talk) 18:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I just didn't really think they were that neccessarry. Wattamack4 18:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex Yellow Submarine If anyone has an mp3 of the 1969 Sesame Street version of "Yellow Submarine" from the single it was released on, do you think you can send it to me? I'm just still curious to hear how it was made. Wattamack4 02:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Alex Peter Pan Hi, Alex! Just in case you weren't aware, the Peter Pan albums are, in a sense, fake. They were not authorized by ''Sesame Street and they do not feature the Sesame recordings of any songs. The one which was just covers used on the show, in fact, is particularly loose. It seems Peter Pan got away with it either by going under the radar or possibly obtaining limited use rights to the songs themselves but not the characters or recordings (similar issues surround bizarre Hanna-Barbera recordings of Disney songs). So none of those belong under any "Releases" segment. It's just a step above including bootlegs, really. They're odd enough to warrant pages of their own but not to link to as if they contain the real songs (same applies to two Disney albums, which definitely did license the songs but again nothing else, so they had deep-voiced Thurl Ravenscroft as "a frog" singing "Bein' Green.") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, sorry, won't happen again, but if Peter Pan is bootleged, why is it on the site? I thought bootlegged items aren't allowed on this site... Wattamack4 02:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Re-read what I said. I said they were a step *above* bootlegs and odd enough to warrant pages. Plus bootlegs are usually illegal issues of the *actual* content (recordings, episodes); this is a case where you had odd albums which were likely unauthorized (or at best, licensed the songs themselves, i.e. the sheet music and then did their own covers) and definitely had no official connection. The articles themselves say they're not official. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, right, now I see. Wattamack4 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::I've always felt these albums were more misleading than anything else, kind of like those bargain bin cartoons that show up in video stores that have the same title (or something close) as a Disney animated feature. I've seen ones for The Little Mermaid that people bought, thinking it was the Disney film. It's a cartoon produced by somebody else, which is fine, but the packaging makes you think that it's the more famous one. The music business has had a long history of "copycat" releases of something that's hot, and unsuspecting people can wind up buying the wrong thing. -- Ken (talk) 03:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just find it a real shame those aren't the actual Sesame Street recordings, especially since hardly any of them can be released today because of all the stupid clearence issues involved. I especially would love to see an official release of "Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds" and this version of "Spinning Wheel" that I'm still wondering is real or not where Little Jerry and the Monotones (or just Hippie Anything Muppets, depending on how the group appeared) sing a cover of it. My jaw will litteraly drop if I find out someone actually has either skits on tape and uploads them on YouTube. Wattamack4 03:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Yeah, as I'm sure you know, outside of DVD's and what's online from the Workshop's site, all Sesame Street material we have online comes from people who taped it off the air. If they were still showing the pop songs from Season 1 into the '80's (when VCR's became common), we might be able to find people who managed to tape them. Maybe we'll get lucky someday, or maybe the Workshop could still add them. I think online viewing would fall under broadcasting, since it's not for sale. -- Ken (talk) 04:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Seems pretty unlikely to me, but let's hope for the best. I still have my fingers crossed on Lucy In thy Sky With Diamonds especially. Though for my opinion, clearence issues probably won't end till like 2020. Wattamack4 14:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::It does kind of make me wish that SW would at least maybe bring back Sesame Street Unpaved back on the air, and maybe air some more Season 1 episodes containing some of these rare music covers that you won't find on today's releases, or at least show them on an episode of "Play With Me Sesame". Wattamack4 15:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex Bumpers Hi, Alex! I saw your collection of bumpers on YouTube, and I wondered if you could look at the list of Sesame Street Animated Openings, in case you might know of any others. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think all of them are pretty much already up (I don't know when they stopped doing the bumpers). They're pretty much all from the Old School dvds. Wattamack4 14:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Oh, now I see when they ended: the 6th season. Then sorry, but all the ones I uploaded on YouTube are all already listed on this site, because like I said, they're all off the Old School dvds. However, my only hope on getting more: Ask Gullerimo, Tony, or Jon (Jonnytbird). Wattamack4 18:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Alex friends from youtube dude,Alex,is that really u?its me,"shigeru"!i know u from youtube!marc is my real name,thats y you probably didnt recognize the name. :Um... yeah, this is me (it even says so on my user page just for the record), but I looked up that username and I don't have you added... Wattamack4 23:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex Page moves Hi, Alex! Just a reminder, please remember to discuss page moves on the talk page first, unless it's merely a matter of spelling or fixing something else that's provably wrong. In the case of Frazzle, a look at the history shows that it was in fact moved to "Frazzle (monster)" for a time but then moved back. It was discussed in several places, reached a consensus, and it's actually in the policies and guidelines page here (it might not hurt to re-read that whole page, in fact). I'm undoing the change now, but I wanted to let you know. If you'd mentioned it on the talk page, however, I could have brought up the policy then and there before anything was done. It's even covered on the talk page, in fact, in a previous conversation. That happens often, in fact, when something was explained or dealt with in the past, and another good reason to look at the talk page before doing anything like that (which tends to also disrupt page histories when the change is corrected). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. My apologies, I will keep that in mind in the future... I also did something similar with "First and Last" (the sketch from 1970 and the song with those two Anything Muppets), but is that one alright at all? Just making sure... Wattamack4 20:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::I hadn't seen that one, so thanks for mentioning it. That's the same issue, and it messes up the links (as you can see by checking , which is strongly recommended for any page moves, including ones involving spelling or name correction, where an edit summary explanation suffices). That's the whole reason for using the "Page name (disambiguation)" format (which you'll notice there's quite a few examples of, especially when dealing with character names or other primary use issues, as opposed to more generic pages like Eel or half a dozen books or merchandise items with the same title), since over a dozen pages link to First and Last meaning the sketch, and only one (plus the page) link to the song. So definitely bring these things up on talk pages, and re-read the policies and guidelines (I can see how you might have overlooked that section, but that's the reason for reading closely, and you might find explanations of other Wiki standards and policies you were either unaware of or just confused by). Since the "First and Last" sketch isn't linked to or (likely) searched for as often as Frazzle (that's what we consider, what most users would be looking for right off, and then we include a link to the disambiguation page otherwise or a "See also"), it's possible just link fixing would work, but it's another case where it's a lot easier to just ask beforehand and see what people say. Right now, it's a bit of a mess. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I looked over the policies more carefully this time, and I will definetly keep in mind about posting it on talk pages. But anyway, should "First and Last" be re-directed to "First and Last (sketch)", or "First and Last (sketch)" redirect to "First and Last"? Sorry if this may sound confusing by the way. Wattamack4 20:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::I'll clean it up. I created First and Last (disambiguation) which can be used in this case. While Frazzle is definitely the primary use, it might be worth asking on the talk page if you still want "First and Last (sketch)." It's a reasonable proposal, really, but right now it resulted in several skewed linking. So first you'd need to see if others agree with you (that's a consensus) and then, as soon as you move the page, correct any links to the other. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, that sounds good. There's another deal I forgot to mention with "Captain Vegetable" that I made, but I suppose a similar approach can be made just like "First and Last". Wattamack4 21:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Yeah, I'm glad you started a talk page. That's how to handle it. And if there's any other changes you've made like that, please let me know. Checking shows that every link to Captain Vegetable went to the character, not the song. If any actually had linked to the song, the move wouldn't have helped, but checking the links shows that they were carefully differentiated in all cases so a move wasn't needed. However, as always, a "Blank (disambiguation)" page never hurts. Whether they're used much or not, it's hard to tell, but they never hurt and usually help, so when in doubt, use that approach. You're starting to get the hang of it, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, and both articles are currently listed as talk pages. Hope anyone will reply! Wattamack4 21:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::Alex, please consider both what a consensus is and link fixing. Nate responded, which is good, but two people (at a fairly active Wiki time) isn't enough and it was precipitous. In the case of a move, wait until there's clear agreement or an admin weighs in. The mess remains, with links going to the wrong article. Ah, never mind, I see you fixed that, but it's still messed up page history and all kinds of things. DON'T do that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, my apologies... but what exactly is "consensus"? Never really heard that term... Wattamack4 02:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::::Hey, Alex! I hope Andrew doesn't mind my answering your question, but a consensus is a general agreement. And if I can offer a suggestion, based on my own experience, I would ask an admin before moving a page, because now that we've been here for 4 years, the major pages are usually the way they are for a reason. I hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 05:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks, Ken! That defines it effectively, it basically means coming to a decision as a group. It's never unanimous or fully formal, and the group really should include more than one person. I'd explained that earlier, if you grow up, "if others agree with you" or otherwise reach an agreement. Nate is just one person, and his comment plus yours in a period of two days is not in itself a consensus. Most likely those specific moves *will* be the result (I disagree with Nate completely as far as "disambiguation" being any kind of issue in article titles, and while admins have a certain amount of veto power so to speak, I prefer to see what others say first, and that means more than one person and the proposed questioner), but the point is getting you to understand the Wiki process and not jumping the gun with page moves because one person agrees with you. Certainly there will be times and articles when that's all one can and will get, but in areas of significant page moves and where scores of links is involved and in fact somewhat contradictory to a stated *policy* (or at least a gray area in this case; like I said, it's no "Frazzle" but nothing links really to "First and Last (song)" but the online page and everything suggests that a sketch which was redone would thus likely take priority, and all the changes mess up history and so forth as I've tried to explain), it's best to give it as much time as possible (at least a week is our policy) and then, if no objections have been made, a move is usually fine. If you don't understand a concept which has been mentioned to you as important (and consensus certainly is), please feel free to ask *before* doing anything (and using a dictionary is a good idea too). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, again, apologies for the havoc, and I've got that kept in mind in the future... but a quick question, what do both of you guys like better for what links to what (you can post this on mine or the talk pages). Wattamack4 20:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex Fat Cat Hi, Alex -- I put the pictures back on Fat Cat. I think it's nice to have multiple pictures on a page if we have shots that are different and add something to the page. A picture can be information, just like a fact, so taking a bunch of pictures off is kind of like taking information off the page. Y'know what I mean? :) -- Danny (talk) 06:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well ok, but I just thought they weren't really needed and took up too much space. But if you and others like the idea, then I guess I can't say no. Wattamack4 14:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, taking up space doesn't matter that much, especially on such a short page. In general, it's better to have more pictures than not. -- Danny (talk) 22:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, any issues with too many pictures have arisen when they're at full 300px on the side and outnumber the text (since it crowds things for non-logged in users and, unless they're all at the top, creates a spacing bug for all versions of IE). In fact, one of the reasons we first developed galleries was to help counter that when there's other images worth including. Obviously there are ways to go overboard on that (screengrabbing multiple scenes of an easily available skit, special, or film or if the images start to look like each other), but a character gallery, while not needed on every page, doesn't hurt. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well yeah, true, and just for the record: I retract my statemenr on the Fat Cat page about too many images. I think it's a neat idea now, I guess I just didn't think it was neccesarry because of the performers already listed above "Releases", and also, since there was a link to show who did who. Wattamack4 23:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex Song covers Not to be rude, but the table headings shouldn't be that wordy. Look at Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment, we already have the First appearance for the season 1 stuff and some season 2 and 3, but they're all under "Earliest Know Appearance". It's looks good and it's easy to read. - Oscarfan 21:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ok. My apologies, then. Wattamack4 21:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex youtube im surprised your on this website when i saw your username i thought of youtube Archive * Alex's User Talk Archive